


5 Times Jenkins Opened and Then Closed a Door

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: and One Time He Left It Open





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).



**Past:**

“I’m coming!” Galahad pulled open the door that was being insistently knocked upon.

“Galeas,” a gorgeous brunette woman crooned at him.

“Morgan,” he replied, slamming the door in her face.

“Oh come on Galeas, don’t be like that!” She yelled through the door.

Galahad didn’t answer. He had run away after Camelot fell, and didn’t believe that any of the others would find him. And of course, the worst one of the lot had come calling. It was too late to pretend that he wasn’t in, but perhaps if he waited long enough, she would just go away.

He almost snorted at the thought. Morgan was nothing if not tenacious, and she never let go of a toy before she was done chewing on it. He didn’t stand a chance against her on his own.

No, the only answer was to run; to slip out the back and hope that she wasn’t powerful enough to trace him in this era. The world was a lot different now; hopefully her magic couldn’t cope with the Industrial Revolution.

\---

**Stone's AU:**

“That’s odd,” Jenkins said, trying the door again. He wasn’t one to usually come to the main Library, but with his Annex misbehaving, this was an exception to his usual dislike of big cities. It amazed him how so many people could fit into one place. And more, they wanted to be crammed together like that! He had seen enough plagues circle the globe to know that living cheek to jowl wasn’t the most sanitary way, but people never listened.

But now the main door to the Library’s antechamber was not opening either, when Charlene should be waiting there to greet him and complain about how long it had been since he last visited. Jenkins looked around and saw no one watching, so he employed a little sleight of hand to pick the lock.

Inside, he found the usual guards absent, and a dried bloodstain on the floor. Charlene and the others were nowhere to be found. Jenkins eyed the bloodstain - no one could have lost that much and lived. He wanted to hope it was one of the guards, but given the way the Library appeared to be gone, it was far more likely to be a Librarian or Guardian. In which case, he didn’t want to know more. While common, the deaths of Librarians and Guardians was always tragic.

Straightening, Jenkins turned back and left, locking the door behind him. There was nothing he could do here.

\---

**Ezekiel's AU:**

Jenkins opened his door and immediately slammed it shut again. He had been fearing a moment like this since he had felt the wild magic returning earlier in this year. And after Nick had been wounded, it seemed like things were just going to get worse and worse.

Admittedly, his apocalyptic premonitions hadn’t exactly gotten to the possession by the undead level, but it wasn’t what you’d call unexpected. He’d been assuming something more along the lines of homicidal maniacs, but the ghostly equivalent of the plague wasn’t much better.

If they had reached as far as his Annex, isolated as it was, then there wasn’t much hope for the rest of the world. The only thing he could do was barricade the bridge’s doors and wait it out. He would certainly survive the possession, and could possibly even fight it off for periods of time, but it would be so much more efficient to stay free and continue with his research. Fortunately, he had a lot of projects he could work on.

And eventually the Librarian would figure out what had happened and fix it.

\---

**Cassandra's AU:**

He didn’t need the visual confirmation, but just to be masochistic, Jenkins opened the hatch and glanced outside before bolting it back up.

The dragons had indeed run rampant.

After the explosion of wild magic several months back, he had wondered how the supernatural beings would react. Some were barely in touch with this world anymore, and would hardly notice the extra bump in the ley lines. But some, like the dragons, were too closely tied to this plane.

He had heard whisperings of a Conclave, but being out of touch with the Library proper meant that Jenkins wasn’t up to date on all of the juicy recent gossip. Still, the dragons were a predictable threat; fire, earthquakes, volcanoes, tsunamis, and the like. Elementals were annoying, but perfectly survivable provided one kept their wits about them.

With his suspicion confirmed, Jenkins returned to the kitchen to make a new cup of tea. The dragons wouldn’t bother him unless he interfered, and in the meantime he had work to do.

\---

**Present:**

Almost as soon as Jenkins had the door connected, it slammed open. “Close it, close it!” Eve yelled.

As soon as all four were through the door Jenkins quickly pulled the control crystal from the globe, sealing the door. “I take it that everything did not go as planned in Spain.”

“You could say that,” Stone growled as they caught their breath.

“Ran into an old friend of yours,” Eve explained. Mister Belvedere did not want to cooperate in our plan to salvage the wreck.”

“Hmmm… he always was stubborn,” Jenkins confirmed. He hadn’t even thought of the others recently, finding himself far more preoccupied with those who had invaded his Annex after the Library’s disappearance.

“And you had no idea that he was gonna be there?” Ezekiel asked.

“Of course not!” Jenkins replied. Though they all had accepted that he was… unusual… only Eve seemed to know who and what he actually was. The others seemed to just accept that he was a walking encyclopedia and leave it at that. But every so often his knowledge hit a little close to home. “The last I heard, he was in Finland. I have no idea what he would be doing in Spain, far less why he would be interested in the wreck of _The Maria_.”

“Yeah, well I think we need a full briefing of all these immoral people you know who might show up,” Stone said.

“Oh, that is so cute,” Jenkins smirked. “I could give you the barest dossier on each being you might encounter, if I thought that such a limited overview would be helpful, but only if you had a few years to sit here and take notes.” As though his centuries of experience could be condensed into a simple sparknotes reader. “Sometimes your naivete really is adorable,” he cooed.

With Stone grumbling behind him and the others picking themselves up after the mission, Jenkins returned to his workshop. As he sat down, he noticed that he had left the door open, and the voices of the others filtered through.

After a moment, Jenkins shrugged and decided to leave it open.

\---


End file.
